A Falling Plan
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Not rape. Not consent. Another one of those. Draco/Harry in the seventh floor corridor. Let's hope all goes as planned.


Draco had thought it was a good idea. The perfect plan. Foolproof. He certainly saw a few minor setbacks- nothing to blow a gasket over. Everything was in order, everything in place. All he needed was the boy. That was all he ever needed.

Well, getting him alone was easy. The Weasel had Lavender bless her soul; and Granger had the library like the prat she was. All Draco had to do was tail him until her reached the point which Draco desired. It was all in his hands.

After dinner, he followed Harry from the Great Hall. Up the troublesome ornate stairs which he hated so much, all the way to the seventh floor. It became hard after a while to hide his tracks, so he ended up flat out following the raven-haired Gryffindor. It never crossed her mind why the seventh floor, but even later that didn't matter. Harry never even turned around.

"Oi Potter! What're you doing up here?" Draco called, shaking the platinum strands from his eyes. He wanted to be able to recall this perfectly. Already his blood was boiling with the anticipation of what to come. He took in the dark, empty corridor. That wasn't as planned, but it could work. He would make it work.

Harry turned, a look of shock spreading his face. Someone was a bit preoccupied today, Draco thought. I think that could work. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, recovering shock and feigning bored. His voice- oh it so annoyed Draco. He thought he owned the world.

Draco didn't stop walking until he was breathing distance from the boy. Looking down at him he felt the malicious smile spread his face and seized his robe fronts. "I asked you first fairy."

The Gryffindor frowned, but then he smiled. He made Draco's head hurt, why was he happy? "Like I'm the only pouf at Hogwarts? Please Malfoy." That scoff... it made Draco's veins surge, his temple flair.

Yet his heart was leaping in his throat.

"What do you mean?" Mind games? "Bugger," he growled.

Harry's green eyes shimmered, Draco made sure to avoid them. Suddenly the black robes felt like red hot coals, Draco felt his erection slowly ebb away. No, he was in control!

"Come on Draco." The younger boy sneered, rolling his eyes. The blonde almost didn't catch it. He was getting tired, annoyed, of all this talk. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Noticed?" His mouth felt dry, like swallowing cotton with each breath.

"The way you look at me, you know, stare. Like it hurts to watch me. I know that look." He kept up his smirk. It was all wrong. Malfoy's smirked. Not half-blood Potter's.

Draco released the cheater- liar! But... he had planned this for a reason, with particular goals in mind. He couldn't lie to himself forever. Not with direct proof. He was a fairy, a very sexy, manly fairy at that. And... he was infatuated, interested, in Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Only sexually, of course.

No violence seemed worthy of his rage. He could punch or slap of shove or beat the man within an inch of his life, but it wouldn't make any difference. He would still be this attracted to his enemy. The shadows danced at Draco. His plan was crumbling before him. Quickly, with no time to think, he shoved Harry against the nearest wall, pinning him there with his arms.

"And you'd like all the things I'd do to you." He whispered. He could see the dilating of the other boys' pupils behind his glasses, hear his breathing turn ragged. Saw the change before his very eyes, his enemy becoming attracted to him at the moment, if only just in one aspect. Oh yes, the plan still commenced.

"My cock up your arse. My fingers wrapped around your hard dick. Or even... you sucking me off in a dark, empty corridor on the seventh floor." Draco could barely keep to himself, itching in his own words. The picture he had painted being right here. He just need to go a bit further. Be the Malfoy that he was. He could be.

With a thrust that had nothing to do with his hard on, he hurdled Harry from his grip. With a thud the boy situated himself on his knees. The sight was mouth-watering. His unruly black hair in his downcast eyes, his fluttering eyelashes as he waited with expectancy. A pink flush coloring his cheeks. Yes, Draco could stare all he wanted now. No piers, no teachers. The Gryffindor all to himself.

He noticed things too. Like Potter's erection, how it was undiminished even beneath his trousers. He could make it work. "Oh you are loving this, aren't you? Look at me when I'm speaking Potter, it's only etiquette. Didn't mommy ever teach you that?" Draco relished the lash he clearly saw in Harry's face. What a child. Never learned.

When you play with fire you get burned.

He was still incredibly, undeniably, one-hundred-percent hard.

"Come here Potter. I've got something good for you. Something you'll like. Bite and I swear..." But it was still a good thought.

The boy tried backing away. "Fuck off Malfoy." His words, they were said with all the force of a five year old. But his body began inching forward. Draco saw it all etched in his face. He could see the nerves, but it was quite pathetic. A bite of the lip, oh his lips were so pretty. His lips closed around Draco...

Besides nerves he saw the anticipation as well, the want. No matter how much he hated it, hated himself, he wanted it. Draco would supply.

As soon as the boy reached him, Draco looked upon his prize. Harry was the one avoiding eye contact now, his face ablaze. Oh how it was infuriating. He wanted it just as much! "Unzip me."

"No, no. With your teeth." With a disbelieving glance Harry complied. But behind that grudge... oh Draco knew Harry would try to get him back. On the Quidditch Pitch... in the Great Hall... "Hurry up!" He barked, as his cock surged. He needed to get the show on the road.

And who would believe he'd had Harry Potter on his knees? Yes, a Pensieve, it's work. With Harry's teeth slowly grazing the zipper, now bulging to its max. And Draco hadn't worn underwear, not when he knew the nature of his night. Yes, this was good.

Harry sucked in a breath and Draco detected the impressed air of it. It was unbelievable, showing the Heir of the Malofy family to this half-blood wannabe. But Draco knew it was impressive, he was a Malfoy, obviously. If his pale skin and blonde hair didn't give it away, then his currently revealed full, hard, pale cock, smooth and flawless like the rest of him- certainly did. Hairless and lengthy, certainly a job for the most accomplished of blowers.

Draco wanted to make him gag.

Unconsciously on the boys' part, Harry licked his lips. It seared at Draco, he wanted to be in Harry's mouth. Grabbing a fistful of black hair, he urged to two together.

Just a split second hesitancy. Harry took him all in, right to the base, breathing on Draco's pelvis. It was so unexpected, Draco could feel the back of the throat he was in. He felt his face heat up, his hands clench into fists. His breath shortened, he gasped the boys name and Harry _**closed his eyes**_, he was _**enjoying**_ himself!

With all the strength he could muster, Draco held off for one- maybe two more seconds. He needed to see this play out. He knew it would happen. It was part of the plan.

He touched himself. Harry snaked out a hand, caring for himself, and reached inside his own jeans. Stroking himself, swallowing around Draco, his tongue lapping up the sides, his oh-so sensitive head, drinking in all that was Draco. He looked so close, what did he need?

Draco came, stars appearing in his eyes, fireworks in his head. Everything was bursting with light, even him, coming and coming into Harry's waiting mouth- Did he catch it all? It was priceless, a Malfoy in him.

And Harry cam too, all over himself, his hands, the floor, Draco's shoes. Not the plan.

The plan.

And Harry caught Draco's eye- green to grey- in the midst of it all.

And Draco fell for him.


End file.
